


Give me more

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, MobN, 产卵, 孕期, 身体改造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: 注意预警，慎入，mua





	Give me more

**Author's Note:**

> 注意预警，慎入，mua

尼禄的手撑着肮脏而布满疙瘩的石壁，他跪在布满细石子的地上，膝盖因为身后的冲撞而变得血肉模糊，但自身作为半魔而拥有的自愈能力也在飞快地修复着他的伤口，他另一只手托着因为怀孕而鼓胀的肚子，这已经不知道是第几次怀孕了，尼禄发出哀哀的呻吟，高大的类人恶魔长满外骨骼且坚硬锋利的双手用力掐着他的腰部，把上面刮得满是深深的伤口，两根粗长性器的表面长满尖锐倒刺，用力地操着他的雌穴和肠道，将他的内壁刮出鲜血，前面的性器恶狠狠地顶弄着子宫口，后面的那根毫不客气地蹭过他的前列腺，一瞬间的疼痛过后伤口在修复过程中传来阵阵痒意，过载的快感几乎把他整个人逼疯。从恶魔身上长出的触手扎在他的脖颈、双乳、后背，还有一根粗大程度不亚于恶魔性器的触手深深地塞到他的嘴里，从触手分泌出的液体被注射进他的体内，尼禄的身体泛着淡淡的粉红色，眼泪唾液糊了一脸。

他已经不知道是第几天了，他被某个高等恶魔抓住关进了巢穴，他以为自己会死，但是这个恶魔似乎把他当作了泄欲工具，它咬下尼禄的血肉吸食他的鲜血，以这样的方式汲取着本就处于虚弱期的半魔的魔力，它把尼禄的惨叫当作配乐，恶魔根本不会在乎他嘴里吐出的脏字，也不会在乎他的感受，尼禄用尽全力激烈地反抗着，但虚弱的身体被恶魔轻松压在地上，它尖锐的手指毫不怜惜地插进尼禄身为魔人时才拥有的雌穴，还有后方的肠道，草草扩张后就将自己两根巨大而冰冷的性器插了进去，肉壁被撕裂流出鲜血，每一次都深入到体内恶狠狠地顶入子宫口，感觉内脏都被顶得变形，把尼禄操得一边干呕一边哭喊，操得小腹都突出了性器深入的形状。

刚开始疼痛总是大于快感，但恶魔身上长出的触手将某种奇怪的液体注射进了他的体内，让他的身体变得高热而敏感，浑身发痒，顺从地开始接受恶魔的入侵，甚至为此发出变调的呻吟。尼禄无意识地伸着舌头，两根性器在他的体内互相摩擦着蹭过他的敏感点，而没人抚慰的性器也直挺挺地立在那里，没多久尼禄就被逼上了第一次高潮，他颤着身体射了出来，魔人的身体没有不应期，他很快就被操得又硬了起来。

就像过了一个世纪一般漫长，高等恶魔把他逼上了不知道多少次的高潮才大发慈悲射在他的体内，大量滚烫的精液射进他的子宫和肚子，把他的腹部撑得搞搞隆起，而塞不下的精液顺着肉棒与内壁的缝隙喷了出来，全部沾在了他的大腿上，恶魔抽出它两根已经水淋淋的性器，而再没有支撑地尼禄直直地躺了下去，肚子里的精液被噗呲一声挤出身体，他失神地躺在地上，大腿根还在不停颤抖，被过度使用的两个穴口汩汩地流出精液，暂且还合不上，失去过多魔力的身体自己解除了魔人化，他混沌的脑子努力消化着快感，隔了好久摸摸自己的肚子，却突然感觉到自己虽然已经变回普通的人体，属于半魔的雌穴却没有消失。

四天后尼禄才知道恶魔不止是把他当作泄欲工具，还当作了孕育后代的母体，他能感觉到自己的子宫里已经鼓鼓囊囊地挤满了属于恶魔的卵蛋，挤压之间逼得他吐出呻吟，比起被迫的奸淫所带来的高潮，尼禄更多的是感到被这样肮脏的东西所侵犯的屈辱，而他竟然还沉浸其中。恶魔偶尔会出去觅食，它回来的时候几乎无时无刻不在操着这个漂亮的半魔，从触手里注射进他身体的液体似乎不止是催情，也在改造着他的身体，尼禄现在即使是轻轻擦过地面都会让他爽得发抖。

他模模糊糊想起了自己的父亲和叔叔，他们似乎跟他讲过关于恶魔的构造，半魔对于恶魔来说就是可遇不可求的上等母体，可以孕育出非常优秀的后代，他们还说了什么尼禄已经记不清了，他只是抽抽噎噎又有些委屈但丁和维吉尔怎么还没有来救他，强奸他的高等恶魔很谨慎，他每一次都会吃掉大半尼禄好不容易恢复起来的魔力，即使是他想反抗也难以做到，那些小举动都会被恶魔轻松镇压。

他抱着自己看起来像怀胎八月的肚子难受地蜷作一团，眼泪风干后让他的眼角和脸颊都有些明显的刺痛感，但那些比起无休止的草干实在是要舒服地很多了，尼禄听见翅膀划破空气的呼啸声，那个恶魔回来了，尼禄有些绝望的想，而就在这时他的肚子也痛了起来，一肚子蛋开始不客气地挤压他的子宫口，又痒又疼的感觉逼得尼禄哀叫出声，他感觉那些卵蛋已经成熟要出来了，勉力摇摇晃晃地跪了起来，恶魔已经走进了它的巢穴，它显然已经闻到了尼禄身上那股已经成熟的气息，几乎是迫不及待地靠了过去，它掐住尼禄圆润的屁股，手指捅进他的雌穴，手指翻搅着穴道刺激他的敏感点。

显然快感可以帮助尼禄更快生产，他的子宫已经慢慢地开了一个口子，一颗圆圆的蛋被箍在那儿，恶魔难得温柔地摸了摸他的肚子，尼禄早就被这些卵蛋撑得受不了了，他一用力那颗蛋就挤出大半，估计还有它兄弟姐妹的帮助，过载的快感刺激着尼禄，他差点就支撑不住倒下去，生产带来的疼痛几乎可以被忽略不计，恶魔帮助他撑开后穴，第一个蛋的出生还比较顺利，他缓慢地被肉壁的收缩推挤出来，一路碾开收紧的穴肉，但光是粗糙不平的表面碾过敏感点的快感就把他逼得射了一次。

尼禄抖着身体伸出舌头喘息，他有点害怕了，他都不知道肚子里还有多少卵蛋，而数量一定不少，他到底要高潮几次才能把它们全部生出来，而残余不多的魔力也跟着那些东西一起流失了出去。

第二颗蛋也很快挤在了子宫口，恶魔略微用力地压了压尼禄的肚子直接把他压了出来，尼禄哭叫一声，认命地接着用力，他的腿在发抖，几乎跪不住，但恶魔还是用力揉压他的肚子，接二连三的蛋被挤出了子宫，尼禄的下肢再次使力，蹭过敏感点的感觉让他一下子卸了力气，又把蛋收回去了一些，类人的恶魔有些不满，它略微用力地拍了一下尼禄的臀肉，让他好好接着动，尼禄被疼痛刺激地收缩穴口，深呼吸放松身体呜呜咽咽地努力把蛋往外推。类似于排泄的举动显然让他的羞耻心再次被撕开了一个口子，他只能在心里告诉自己恶魔根本不会在乎这些事情，他现在的状态不会让任何人看到。

想到这尼禄却有些委屈得紧，如果是但丁或维吉尔，或许他就不会在乎了，他渴望有个人能救他出去，但他再次被推上了高潮，白色的卵蛋在穴口吐出那一点较尖的部分，更粗的部分却被箍在里头，恶魔用手指帮了帮尼禄，把那颗蛋和其余的几颗都拿了出来。又是几颗蛋被吐出体外，尼禄已经射不出什么东西了，但这不代表结束，按照几天前的经验，尼禄仍然会被按着操，就算他失禁、射出尿液，恶魔也不会放过他，他这二十几年的脸全在这几天丢尽了，他的肚子肉眼可见地瘪了许多，但恶魔仍在压他的肚子，尼禄高潮得整个人都神志不清，他只能哭泣着求饶，但得不到任何回应。

到最后尼禄整个人趴在地上，起都起不来，恶魔催促他快点继续努力，但他整个身体抖得厉害，快感的余韵逼得他一根手指都不想动，恶魔发现不管怎样都没法让这个半魔继续工作之后，他的身上再次伸开了触手，两根细长的触手挤进尼禄的后穴，直直延伸进子宫，它缠绕上一颗卵蛋开始往外拉，这段时间尼禄一点休息都没有得到，连他选择罢工居然都不能阻止生产，而触手甚至不安分地戳刺着后穴，将卵蛋一颗一颗地拽了出去，什么也射不出来的他只能呜呜咽咽地被逼上了干高潮。

生产完的尼禄还没休息个几秒钟就再次被恶魔一把抓了起来，粗大的性器长驱直入，他一口气还没喘完全部噎了回去，两只手臂被触手缠住抓在身后吊起，他哭得哽咽呼吸困难被操得整个身体摇摇晃晃，连挣扎都做不到，高潮了不知道多少次的身体绵绵软软，却还是能从两个穴道接收到快感，他感觉自己的大脑已经完全没有办法思考了，只有快感快感和没有尽头的快感，是地狱，是苦难没有尽头的地狱。等恶魔再次用精液把他灌满，他已经完完全全动不了了，尼禄躺在肮脏的地面上抽搐，连最简单的抬手都无法做到。

似乎已经过去很久了，尼禄的生活在被操、怀孕、生产之间循环度过，他的身体被那些注射进来的液体搞得奇奇怪怪。好像已经很久了，但是恶魔还没有回来，他的身体已经开始叫嚣着空虚，难以忍受的麻痒攀附上四肢，尼禄抱着肚子坐起来，手指努力地伸进穴肉在里面翻搅着，但微弱的快感根本不足以满足尼禄，他低低地抽噎起来，甚至在希望那个对他如此的恶魔回来。

但丁和维吉尔赶到的时候看到的就是这副样子的尼禄，他满脸都是哭干的泪痕，半靠在石壁上抱着自己圆滚滚的肚子，另一只手却伸进自己的雌穴抽插，残留的精液还在一点点流出来，维吉尔抓着阎魔刀的手指用力到泛白，脸色好像只是和往常一样的严肃，眼底的愤怒却可以烧掉一切，但丁也冷静不到哪里去，但他只能强压下心中的怒火走上前去，尼禄察觉到有人走近下意识地就抱了上去，他觉得眼前站着的两个人有些熟悉，却完全想不起来是谁，事实上他可能已经把很多东西都忘掉了。

但丁回抱住尼禄，察觉到对方体内几乎枯竭的魔力，他退远了一点，尼禄委屈地想再抱过去，而但丁用叛逆割开了自己的手臂送到尼禄嘴边，充沛的魔力和鲜血的香气直接刺激了尼禄，他本能地咬了上去，大口大口地吸食着但丁的鲜血，魔力一点点恢复的感觉让他舒服地眯起了眼睛。等尼禄的魔力恢复的差不多了但丁轻轻拨开他的脑袋，脱下自己的外套裹住尼禄把他抱了起来，光是这样与衣物的摩擦就让他有些受不了了，尼禄轻微地颤抖开始浅浅的呻吟。

那个高等恶魔的智商显然不低，他把尼禄藏在了一个极为隐蔽的地下巢穴里，而当他出来时，则会将身上所有尼禄的味道清理干净，再用个小办法掩藏住尼禄甜美的味道。但丁和维吉尔找了尼禄整整一个月，而后者早就在无休止的折磨中丧失了自己的意识。

等到家时但丁发现尼禄的身体已经变得极度敏感，他显然高潮了几次，而冰冰凉凉的身体让年长的恶魔猎人极为痛心，他吻了吻尼禄的额头，维吉尔没有一起回来，他决定先好好给这个孩子洗个热水澡。

拧开水龙头调成合适的水温，等到水流渐渐上涨到定好的位置，但丁抱着尼禄把他放了进去，水恰好没过尼禄地胸口，温暖的水流似乎让尼禄放松了一点，他放松了一直绷紧的身体。但是看着尼禄毫无自己动手洗的准备的样子，但丁只能笨手笨脚地用淋浴器小心地沾湿了尼禄的头发，再挤了一点洗发露在手上揉搓两下后抹在了男孩的头上，但丁轻轻地揉搓着他软软的头发，再把泡沫冲掉，他刚摸上尼禄的皮肤对方就一抖，一只手紧紧抓着但丁的手，一只手撑着浴缸跪了起来，这个动作里所蕴含的邀请意味不言而喻。

而晚归的维吉尔回来的时候看见的就是这一幕，但丁在操着他的儿子，他差点就阎魔刀出鞘再上去捅但丁一刀。

“你就是这么欢迎尼禄回家的？”

“爸爸…”还不等但丁回答尼禄就开口了，尼禄的声音有点含糊，他已经很久没说话了，因为没有那个必要，他只需要大声呻吟。

“我想要你。”

他被操得说话都断断续续的，手仍然托着肚子让自己好受些。

尼禄在自己叔叔和爸爸的帮助下开始产出自己带着的那一肚子卵，他的眼泪糊了满脸，被但丁和维吉尔带回来之后他已经渐渐回忆起了不少东西，但这并没有让他感觉更好，只带来不必要的难堪，但他的身体仍然十分敏感，且渴求着快感，被恶魔侵犯一个月的身体没有那么容易回去，而面对着两位强大魔人的气息，他不由自主地就想靠近，甚至臣服。

在排出大部分卵之后，最后一个已经到达了穴口，但丁却伸手一用力将他推了回去，尼禄被这一下顶了个措手不及，差点咬到舌头，而但丁一点反应时间都没有给尼禄，掐着他的腰就操了进去。

“操你的！但…”

维吉尔的眼神有些不赞许，但他伸出手指撑开尼禄的嘴巴打断了他这句话，手指捏着他软软的舌头玩弄，然后示意他张开嘴巴，尼禄凑上去含住了父亲的肉棒，努力地将他吃进嘴里，而但丁毫无征兆地开启了魔人化，长长的性器直接把卵蛋顶回了子宫，尼禄一吃痛，差点张口咬了维吉尔，坚硬冰冷的性器让他回忆起了那一个月，他条件反射绷紧身体，但很快被维吉尔安抚下来，艰难地忍受着叔叔带给他的快感，他比那个恶魔要温柔地多，尼禄抬起一只手揪住父亲的衣服。

但丁稍微俯了俯身。

“这次给我们生孩子吧，尼禄。”

END


End file.
